


I'll Walk You Home.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gay, High School, M/M, Multi, One Hundred Ways, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I’ll walk you home.”





	I'll Walk You Home.

**5\. “I’ll walk you home.”**

* * *

Daesung was fidgeting with the hem of his school uniform shirt as he silently staring down at his shoes, like if they were the most interesting thing that he had seen in his whole life. Glancing back to the school, Daesung sighed as waited for the whole time he was standing by the school gates.

He was waiting for his friend Sol hurry up so they could walk home together.

"Daesung?"

Daesung jumped as he came face to face with Choi Seunghyun-hyung aka T.O.P. Daesung blushed as he saw the smirk playing on the senior's lips.

"H-hi hyung." Daesung whispered.

"What are you waiting on Dae?"

"Taeyang-hyung. We're going to walk home together."

"You mean that Taeyang?" T.O.P said he pointed towards Taeyang who was currently climbing into his boyfriend Ji-Yong car, along with their younger boyfriend Seungri.

Daesung groaned softly at the sight stomping his foot cutely. He knew Taeyang would stand him up, he at least hoped the boy would at least tell him. T.O.P's chuckle brought Daesung back as he blushed remembering that he just acted childish in front of his hyung.

"I'll walk you home Daesung."

"Oh no hyung. I don't want to inconvenience you." Daesung rushed out but T.O.P was already walking away.

"Cone on Daesung." T.O.P called out.

"Hyung!" Daesung whined rushing behind to catch up with his hyung.


End file.
